Operation: Nyx Descent
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Nyarlathotep and Erebus have decided to stop the Hunger Games once and for all by striking the deathmatch at its origins! Death is sealed into Katniss as the pieces of the plan are put into place. It is flawless in design, but its execution and outcome, only time will tell if it succeeds.
1. Chapter 1

The Sea of Souls. . .

"Is this true, Erebus?" Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, asked a two-faced monster.

**"Yes, Nyarly. The accursed Capitol from the Hunger Games has rooted itself into several alternate universes, including some alternate universes from our franchise: The Persona Series."** Erebus answered.

"The Capitol's taint has spread for too long! I have just the plan to stop it, but you will personally have to act in order for it to succeed."

**"What do you have in mind, Nyarlathotep?"**

"Simple: the thirteen Shadows from Persona 3 will be released into the original Hunger Games universe and to ensure that they unite, I want you to implant Death into Katniss Everdeen and unleash the other twelve into the world. Magician will go first and attack District twelve, then Priestess will crash the train carrying the District One tributes into another train before attacking where the Tributes live in the Capitol, then Emperor and Empress will draw away the Capitol's military forces while Hierophant goes for President Snow, then Lovers will feast on the souls of the Tributes from District Two while Hermit targets Katniss's family. Chariot and Justice will then hijack one of the Capitol's vehicles and use it to cause destruction and further distraction while Strength, Fortune, and Hanged Man are sent into the arena that the Game makers decide to use. Erebus, once you finish sealing Death into Katniss, you will have ten minutes to get away from District Twelve before Magician makes his attack. As for the name of this, it shall be called 'Operation: Nyx Descent' and its objective will be to destroy the Hunger Games by annihilating the original universe from whence it came!"

**"Excellent. By causing the Fall to happen in the original Hunger Games universe, we will be able to destroy all alternate universes affected by the Capitol's presence. Any that are created after this happens will experience the Fall only six hours later and all life in those universes will be taken out."**

"Yes! And only with this will the Omniverse know who Nyarlathotep is!"

**"It is time to begin. I will go now and get Death ready. You just wait, my colleague."**

"Indeed I shall, Erebus."

**"Just you wait for my arrival, Katniss Everdeen. Muwahahahahahahaha Hahahahahahahaha Hahahahahaha!"**


	2. Chapter 2

District Twelve, 14 days before the 74th Reaping Day. . .

Erebus's Point Of View

It was too easy breaking into the district, but I have a mission to fulfill on behalf of Nyarly. Through reading the minds of a few people, I learned where this 'Katniss Everdeen' lived and made my move silently and using a smaller size than what I was used to. Using my powers, I was able to enter the girl's house undetected by any Peacekeepers and began searching for my target. I found her in a small bedroom with a younger female sound asleep with her. I suppose that would have been her sister. For a split second, I considered implanting Death into the younger girl, but then I remembered what I was supposed to do.

*flashback to earlier conversation with Nyarlathotep*

". . .to ensure that they unite, I want you to implant Death into Katniss Everdeen. . ." the Nyarlathotep memory echoed.

*return to present time*

Using the head on the male half of my two-sided body, I gently pushed the younger girl away from my target, but when it was done, the young girl awoke. Calmly speaking to it and reading the child's mind to figure out her name, I said in a lullaby-like tune,

**"Hush, little Primrose, don't say a word,  
Erebus's going to get you a mockingbird,  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Erebus's gonna buy you a diamond ring."**

The young girl called Primrose fell asleep and curled into a fetal position. I then turned my attention towards Katniss, who simply stirred in sleep as the moon shined in the sky outside the building. I finally then began the implantation process by charging power into the horns on the head on the male half of my body.

Katniss Everdeen's Point Of View

I awoke to the sound of something charging, but when my eyes opened, I saw a two-sided monster standing before me.

**"Hmm, you are Katniss Everdeen, correct?"** it asked.

"Yes." I answered weakly.

**"You should not have awoken, but alas, I must charge power into me so that I, Erebus, can perform a deed that must be done. Do you have hatred for the Capitol, Katniss?"**

"I can't disclose such information. If I do, then I'll be punished."

**"I see. Well then, I absolutely HATE the _ACCURSED_ Capitol and there is no hiding anything from me. I can read your thoughts."**

"Wha- Wha- What?!"

**"Your thoughts are now a jumbled mess. Earlier, I could sense a deep hate for the Capitol. What fuels that hatred, Katniss? You can be honest with me."**

"M- My father is dead. Killed in an accident. Personally, the history of this nation, Panem, fills me with seething anger that I cannot act upon."

**"Panem's corruption not only affects you, but it is affecting things beyond. To eliminate this problem, unfortunately, Panem must be destroyed, Katniss."**

"Destroy Panem? How are you capable to doing this?"

**"I can't, but something that I must implant within you has that capability. The process will be painful if you remain awake, so I will put you to sleep now. Rest, Katniss, for if you wake, unbearable pain is sure to follow."**

Third Person Point Of View

Katniss fell asleep and once she did, Erebus began the implantation process again. Outside, elsewhere in the district, Peacekeepers had finally found the hole that Erebus had torn in the fence that surrounded the entire district.

"What do you think tore this hole open in the fence?" a Peacekeeper asked another.

"Hell if I know. This flaw will allow beasts inside, so we better repair this." the second Peacekeeper replied.

The Peacekeepers got to work repairing the fence at the point where Erebus had torn open and it was done in only five minutes. At that point, people got up and suddenly, a scream came from the Everdeen residence. Moving quickly, the Peacekeepers went there and found Erebus, having completed implanting Death into Katniss, escape by leaping into the ceiling a opening a massive hole. From there, Erebus went back to where he had torn his hole into the fence and, seeing that the damage was repaired, undid those repairs by simply tearing a bigger hole in the fence, this time also tearing open small holes elsewhere in the fencing.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review.**


End file.
